Case of the Comic Capers
Summary Delilah, Julius are sent on a mission to keep a bride & gromm save during their wedding. A man driving a blimp crashes the wedding and X-rays objects making them vapouriz into thin air. Julius stops the man in the blimp, but not before falling off it. Delilah saved him and they both land safe on the ground. Juiles then knocks over the wedding cake. Back at The Academy, Al congadulated them on a job well done, & informs them that the wedding couple are safe in fegi. However they now must head to Toronto and attend a Comic-Con convention undercover. GIB has received information of a possible attack. Zoe comes along at a technical analyst. Her and Julius are going as an undercover couple, wile Delilah goes as a superhero from the late 80s. Delilah having never read a comic in her life is very surprised to find Julius is an avid reader of them, and annoyed to learn that Zoe is too. Once in Toronto, Zoe and Julius head off, leaving Delilah to man the both alone, surrunded by nerd and geeks dressed up as populare comic book heros. A strange man dressed up approches her and begins asking ehr questions about ehr character, none of withc she knows he right anser so gives out vage answers. However seeing Julius & Zoe flirting causes Delilah to make an excuse to leave the man, and interrupt her team members. Julius and Zoe are playing around with toys when Delilah asks why they are fooling around,a nd Julius explains they are waiting for the tape. Delilah ends up tagging along and follows them to the security room where they see a ramdom person has stolen even more random comic book related itams. THey are interupted with news that a fariswheel has come unhinged at an amusment park. All three make it over and stop the giant ride, only to have Al sned them to the buisness section of Toronot where all presiouse metals are rising into the air and held onto a radio tower. Zoe dissaperss and Delilah tells Al how she thinks she's been acting weird since they saw the video take back at the convention centre. The team begins to realize that all the heists have been comic book related, and are indeed ideas taken from real comic books. Zoe goes inside a building, where she's not surprised to see her ex boyfriend from LleWelyn House who is a scientist, and scorned lover. When Zoe says she doesn't want to be with him, Peter knocks her out and takes her away. D&J show up to find an empty room with a still missing Zoe. Zoe is tied up to the train tracks, and Peter has rerouted two trains to head her way. Causing thousands of deaths, including Zoe. D&J show up, and with Emmit, and Nosey on the phone with the train conductors then eventually stop one of the trains. Zoe frees herself from the rope, but gets her foot stuck on the tracks, Julius saves her and pulls her foot out of her boot. Everyone is safe and no deaths happen. However Delilah looks a little jelly when she watched Julius & Zoe continue to flirt with each other. Quotes Julius: So you still think weddings are boring?..Aaahh, ha. (awkward laughs after he knocks over a wedding cake) Delila: You actually read that stuff Julius?! You're a poet! Julius'': 'Comics have their own poetry. Notes '''Deaths Goof After Peter gassed Zoe the necklace he put on her while talking was gone when she woke up. Trivia Conman is show being booked at the GIB when Scarlett was demeaning answers. Category:Episode Category:Season Two